Shaman
The is one of the four classes in . The Shamans' four abilities are Healing Ritual, Equilibrate, Decay, and Wind Rush. The Shaman can pick up and use Hammers, unlike all other classes. Skills Healing Ritual The Shaman's first healing ability, Healing Ritual. It heals friendly target, including the caster You. To target yourself, select a monster and then use this ability. This also applies to Equilibriate and Wind Rush. It'll give the person a burst of health, then after that a series of regeneration in small digits. This is useful when healing yourself or allies because you don't have to spam this ability. * Burst Heal * Heals over time. Equilibrate Equilibrate is one of two skills the has that's combat-oriented. It summons a rotating spirit box around your character or the target that you cast this. Note that you can only have one spirit at a time. The spirit will heal you, or the person you cast upon as well damaging the enemies in melee range. This is a very useful skill for trying to sustain your health, and damage at the same time. It doesn't last forever though, so remember to re-equip every so often. * Single summon only be used once. * Heal over time. yourself, or friendly person you cast this spell on. * Damage over time enemies that surround you in melee-range. Decay Decay is the first offensive skill that Shaman starts off with. Decay is not strong and offers no flat damage compared. It is expected of for a support class. Decay is a debuff DoT Over Time attack that slows the hostile character down and hurts them. s usually use Decay along with Equilibrate to deal their damage, this is possible because Decay slows down the enemy. * Medium Range to around like 8-10~ meter? * Damage Over Time around 4~ seconds * Debuff down hostile character. Wind Rush Shaman's fourth, and support skill. The Wind Rush grants a temporary buff that increases all friendly companion's movement speed in small AoE of Effect surrounding the Caster. This spell is often used to chase or escape hostile characters. It has the duration of 6 seconds, and have a cooldown of 19 seconds. It should be noted that while having this buff, it is hard to cast any other skills if moving. * Small AoE Range meters? * Buff speed of a friendly character. The does NOT receive XP for healing other players ( s used to have this ability). The has also had all of its abilities greatly reduced since the last update. Useful Combos Toxin Escape The Toxin Escape is commonly used by the shaman, yet most players in this class don't even know this trick they use often. It provides a burst of speed that is pretty hard to counter, yet when dealing with most other classes, they can reach far as most attacks are actually ranged. Only really good on monsters, and can only be targeted on one creature. It must also be used wisely as the regeneration for these abilities takes a long time. PvP The shaman is a good class in PvP, and it is also good as a makeshift nurse for a whole hunting team. It has enough good statistics to support itself in battle alone as well. However, being outnumbered and winning against all opponents is not its specialty. The information below will describe strategies to spar with other classes. Archers The Archer can be a frustrating class, especially because of their unmatched speeds (cannot easily be countered with Wind Rush), devastating channeled attacks (Volley, in which is hard to escape from mid-attack), and repetitive yet unpredictable damage (you as a shaman cannot easily match this damage). Your best plan is to spam in your heals, decays, combos, and stay unpredictable like them so you have a better shot at winning in PvP against them. it is still pretty unlikely to ever be able to win against an archer though. Mages Mages are quite similar in many ways to a shaman, however, this cannot let you lose. Although they are more of an attack-based form of shaman which can heal themselves too, you may never even have a chance to deal damage unless you use equilibrate and then a few close-combatant decays to get them injured at all. Keep moving - it's best to try and escape and do combos to them even though they are usually predictable when it comes to the order of their skills used. Though they are weak their ice cubes are very frustrating because it heals them most of the time to full health Warriors Warriors, in many cases, are the easiest prey to slay. They have many self-drains and self-heals, and their close-combatant abilities are far from yours. Usually, they expect the expected staying still and healing for as long as possible or using well-known combos, so try to do unexpected or the expected, but keep damaging them as they can tank their health well. Grouping People do prefer you as a shaman as a leader of a group team. They also prefer you to do the most nursing and/or deal the most drain/healing damage actions. You as a shaman would be a very flexible and powerful leader and asset to a clan, and very few clans are able to find terrible-working shamans. It's best to put your hard work at helping clans instead of going it alone in PvP. Alone, you may have a tough PvP life because of the hard ways to escape traps and difficult-to-pull-off combos exclusively made for shamans. Being outnumbered is no fun, especially if there are at least three others opposing you. They may have enough potential energy to attack you first and almost kill your player instantly. It's best to be in a group that works well together and doesn't separate from you. Trivial * At first, shamans were white in color! The King was white too. Category:Hordes.io Category:Class Category:Stub